venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Frye/Appearances
Below is a list of the videos that [[Jordan Frye|'Jordan Frye']] has appeared in. * Let's Play Team Fortress 2 - Legend of Zelda (First appearance) * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 1 - The Adventure Begins! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 2 - Evil Tree Pigs! * Siblings Play: Slender Part 1 * Minecraft Mo' Creatures Mod * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 3 - Pyramid Treasure! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 4 - Building a Tomb! * Minecraft TARDIS Doctor Who Mod * Siblings Play: Slender Part 2 * Let's Play Team Fortress 2 - Minecraft! * Minecraft WEEPING ANGELS Doctor Who Mod! * Minecraft SCARY Slenderman Mod! * Let's Play Roblox: Deadzone (DayZ) ZOMBIES! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 5 - Worst Minecraft Player EVER! * Let's Play Mario Kart Wii - Loaded For BEAR! * Let's Play Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Boat of Dreams! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 6 - Yellow Flower! * Let's Play Mario Kart Wii - Smiling Bananas! * Let's Play Super Smash Bros. Brawl - WiFi w/ Matblack7 * Minecraft The Lord of the Rings Adventure Map! Part 1 * Minecraft The Lord of the Rings Adventure Map! Part 2 * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 7 - Creepers in the House! * Minecraft The Lord of the Rings Adventure Map! Part 3 * Let's Play Sumotori Dreams - MY LEGS! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 8 - Tree People! * Let's Play Mario Party - Mini Game Master! * Minecraft Spleef - I Lost to Bieber! w/ Creeper1618 * Roblox Zombie Tower - My Gun is BOSS! * Minecraft Capture the Flag - Hawkeye! w/ Creeper1618 * Team Fortress 2 - I GOT SPIED! w/ bradthelad2009 * Roblox Natural Disasters - BETSIE NO! w/ Jcs1707, Lissa427 * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 9 - Lil'Vent! * Let's Play Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Bro fist of DOOM! w/ xXLissa427Xx, Matblack7 * Roblox Paintball! - YOU CAN'T TAKE MEH FLAG! w/ Jcs1707 * Minecraft DALEK Doctor Who Mod! EXTERMINATE! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 10 - The Quest for Obsidian! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 11 - LAVA Bucket! * Minecraft Fishing Craft Mod! * Roblox Quake Mayhem - Awesome Vido! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 12 - The BESTEST Armor! * Minecraft POKEMON Mod! * ROBLOX Battle - Magic Unicorn Rockets! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 13 - Microchip Jellyfish! * Donkey Kong Country SNES Multiplayer - Tire People! * Minecraft SUPERHEROES Iron Man Mod! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 14 - The Presidents! * Pokemon Stadium 2 Multiplayer - Pikachu got petaled! * Terminator 2 SNES Multiplayer - Little Arnolds! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 15 - Tommy's Bridge! * Pokemon Snap - Adventures of TOOTASN! * Lego Racers - DOCTOR WHO! * Jet Force Gemini - Tasers!! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 16 - Tommy Nor Ris * Winback Covert Operations - Chuck Norris Kicks! * Venturian Update #1 - New Capture Card! Black Ops 2 TDM 40-2 * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 17 - Slime Food! * Black Ops 2 Revolution Maps - BOOM Chakala Milk! * Black Ops 2 - Shocky Pikachu! * Let's Play Luigi's Mansion with HomelessGoomba Ep. 1 - Crazy Quarters! * Halo 4 - DORITOS GUN! w/Cathaypilot888 * Just Cause 2 - MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!! * Toy Story 3 - LITTLE BUZZ!! * Minecraft FALLOUT Mod Ep. 1 - Skeleton Mr. T! Category:Appearances